


boku no DOOM academia

by Nuckles222



Category: DOOM - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku has Argent Energy, Midoriya Izuku is the Doom Slayer, Other, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuckles222/pseuds/Nuckles222
Summary: Izuku grandfather (via inko) is doomguy,Izuku procceds to get trapped in hell and becomes the Doom Slayer
Relationships: Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Samuel Hayden, Midoriya Izuku & Vega
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. The Begenning of the Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning of the slayer 
> 
> Super Shotgun is gained (No Meat Hook Yet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the start boku no DOOM academia!
> 
> Izuku will be an bit different from canon (he studied electronics, mechanics etcs.)  
> as such he is an bit smarter then in canon
> 
> Doom guy dies when Izuku is nine years old (loses contact with his father AND doom guy that year)

I learned at age 4 that not all people are created equal.

i learned at age 5 that sometimes that setbacks can be made to be advantages. 

i learned at age 8 that the weak can be overcome every trial.

i learned at age 9 that people will come and go. 

i learned at age 14 that the weak can be given platforms to get ahead 

______________________________________________________________________

"you should probably give up" 

"Your son is quirkless" stated Dr. Tsubasa

"is something wrong with him? most of the others in kindergarten" replied inko 

'May i ask what your and husband's quirk are?" asked Dr Tsubasa

"I can Pull Small objects towards myself and my husband can breathe fire. I'm an fourth generation quirk user but i don't know about my husband's" said inko 

"Normally People manifested quirks when they are 4 or 5 if its more powerful. The way they can tell if they have an quirk. your son has dual jointed feet meaning i can safely say that he wont most likely manifest an quirk." said Dr Tsubasa

"Well thank you doctor for your time then." replied inko as she took herself and izuku out of the room

*RING RING* *RING RING*

"Hello Dr Tsubasa Speaking" 

"Hello Dr Ujiko" Replied All For One

"I take it your asking if Izuku has an quirk?" Repiled Tsubasa/Ujiko 

"No im asking whats for lunch.Yes i want to know Izuku's quirk results" Sarcastically replied All for one

"He has your quirk that going to be an late bloomer most likely when he is twenty. if i can guess its your quirk but more powerful" Replied Tsubasa 

"You Told Him he was quirkless though?" Said All For One 

"the Doctor profession forces me to gives an Slight, Very Extremely slight chance to say he might develop an quirk. but yes i said he is quirkless" Replied Dr Tsubasa 

"It was tough decision but thank you Doctor" Repiled All For One dryly 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In an Dark was Izuku Watching his favorite Video 

"Who is he? The guy started saving a hundred people at less and it hasn't even been 10 minutes. This... This is crazy! I can't believe it."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Came the famous cheerfulness From the well known superhero All Might 

as inko walks into the room Izuku says something 

"You see All might? He tries to save people with an smile on his face even when something is impossible he never gives up" said Izuku Sadly as his mother watched on 

"do you think i can still become an hero too?" asked Izuku 

Inko wanted to apologies for him being quirkless but then she remembered the story of her father:Doom guy.

"Yes i do think you can become an Hero You just need to work harder then the rest" said inko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter were going to introduce doom guy as an old person who will train izuku


	2. Resource Operations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginnings   
> and story is told.   
> and a path is set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter and the start of the beginning 
> 
> and introducing an weapon

"let me tell of Your Grandfather the man commonly known as: Doom guy" said inko 

"Grandfather on which side" asked izuku wiping away his tears. 

"My side. all we know of your fathers family is that his brother was very sickly and is now dead" said inko   
"your grandfather was an man you raged an war between an unknown species on mars always fighting them. when they showed up somewhere he was called to deal with and always won" said inko 

"However over time his mind warped his last battle was against the Mother of All Demons. he won but his mind so warped he went on an rampage. many great heroes tried to fight him. many of the greats of that time tried and failed. in the end he disappeared never to be seen again" said inko with slight sadness in her voice 

"Did he really disappear? where did he go?" asked izuku 

"no one knows izuku not even me, not your father. not my mother, i doubt even he knows where he is" replied inko 

"Are you sure you want to become an hero izuku?" asked inko 

"i-im sure. i want to be an hero that helps people. that gives them hopes and helps them dream!" replied izuku 

"Then i should probable give you something then to help: replied inko as she went off to her room

when she returned she held and rich mahogany box that she carried with both hands as if was worth its weight in gold. 

"Only one thing someone found of your grandfather. they found it in an city after he left." said inko

as izuku opened the box he saw what it was: an double barreled shotgun. Made of dark wood handle and dark steel for the barrels 

"That is doom guys super shotgun. he used it against what ever beast he killed and murdered constantly" said inko 

"Isn't this meant to be in an meausem?" said izuku 

"Many people don't want to remember people going into outer space izuku. the first came across demons when using mechanic portals. they found them next when they tapped into it to try to stop an energy crisis. with finally they seemingly tried to invade the planet. but again doom guy stopped them. after all of it humanity linked those beats to space and never went back." said inko 

"Out of everything i have to say izuku keep it and use. its what he wound of wanted" said inko 

"thanks mum" said izuku 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From that day forth izuku life changed.

he trained fighting styles.

he learned how to code an program which hacked into an government. 

he learned how to make an functional plasma rifle from spare parts.

with these he walked an path of heroism, towards UA to become an Hero.

Little did he know desinty was to alter that course for which he had to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the main difference for the doom guy in my story is that in doom 64 instead of electing to stay in hell he decided to stay on earth. 
> 
> Ideas of going to space were quickly killed off and any funding for portals/space travel was funneled into to quirk based laws and programs 
> 
> Where is doom Guy? (I will say now:His not in hell)
> 
> also for his quirk:  
> Killing Intent   
> The user of killing intent will make other stop in paralysis through fear or just the pure rage from the user. use on demons will make them madder 
> 
> and is anyone asks: Only mechanic portals (made by machines) can accidently lead to hell. so kurogiri wont open an portal and an hell knight walks out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my go at making Izuku Midoriya the doom Slayer


End file.
